1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having a display portion that allows what is displayed thereon to be rewritten easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a recording medium such as a floppy disk, an optical disk, a magneto-optical disk, and a videocassette has a display portion for displaying recorded contents, and such a display portion is usually realized as an adhesive label stuck on the outer casing of the recording medium.
With a conventional recording medium as mentioned above, rewriting of the recorded contents requires replacement of the label, and is thus considerably time-consuming. For this reason, the user often leaves the label blank when using a medium whose contents are frequently rewritten, and eventually forgets what are contained in the medium.
Moreover, in handling a medium whose contents are continually updated as it is used, it is not practical to replace the label every time when the recorded contents are updated. Accordingly, the user usually notes down on the label only an outline of the recorded contents, and thus there is no way of knowing precisely what are contained in the medium at a particular time point.
Moreover, since the display portion (label) is usually filled in with text indicating the recorded contents, it becomes more and more difficult to recall the recorded contents from the text as time passes and the impression of the recorded contents becomes fainter. This is inconvenient especially in handling a large number of recording media.
An object of the present invention is to make easier the rewriting of what is displayed on the display portion.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, in an apparatus having a display portion for displaying recorded contents, said display portion is formed with a display device to and from which visible information can be written and erased repeatedly.